Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin
Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin (都会の一人暮らし/愛ってもっと斬新; Living Alone in the City/Love is More Original) official english title being Living Alone in the City/Love is more Innovate is ℃-ute's 23rd single. It is set to be released on November 6, 2013 in 6 editions: 2 regular editions and 4 limited editions. Tracklist Regular Edition A #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Please, love me more! #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu (誘惑の休日; Holiday of temptation) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Please, love me more! #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) DVD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Music Video) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Dance Shot ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Please, love me more! #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) DVD #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Music Video) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Dance Shot ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Please, love me more! #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) DVD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Close-Up ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Close-Up Ver.) #Making-Of and Off-Shot Videos Limited Edition D #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances Tokai no hitorigurashi *2013.11.07 Music Japan Concert Performances #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #*℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #Aitte Motto Zenshin #*Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage Song Information #Tokai no Hitorigurash #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: TBA #*Chorus:Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Yajima Maimi and Suzuki Airi #**Sub Vocals: Nakajima Saki , Okai Chisato and Hagiwara Mai #Aitte Motto Zanshin #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: TBA #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Yajima Maimi , Suzuki Airi and Okai Chisato #**Sub Vocals: Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai Trivia *The single was both announce and performed for the first time on September 9, 2013. *This is °C-ute's 2nd Double A-side single, as well as their second Double A-side single in a row. *This is their best first day sales, surpassing Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma's 40,059 copies with 45,365 reported sales. *In the Music Video for Tokai no Hitorigurashi, many fans thought that Okai Chisato was wearing her skirt on backwards, but some shopping sites display the skirt being worn both ways. *It was released on the same day as COLORS' second single Fashion☆Uchuu Senshi. *This single is °C-ute's highest selling first week with 63,764, surpassing Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma (64,080). *This is also ℃-ute's highest selling single, surpassing Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma, as well as the highest selling Hello! Project Kids single. *This is ℃-ute's 3rd single in a row to become a best seller. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 66,281* Videos ℃-ute 『都会の一人暮らし』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Dance Shot Ver.) ℃-ute 『愛ってもっと斬新』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Aitte Motto Zanshin (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Tokai no Hitorigurashi, Aitte Motto Zanshin, Please, love me more, Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu Category:C-ute Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Highest Selling Single